What if
by Vex Matthewson
Summary: An alternative ending to The 7th Warrior Loki/OC


**Hi guys sorry this took so long but hey it's up now. Just a quick thing about the 7****th**** Child:**

**In both the 7****th**** Warrior and the 7****th**** Avenger I had a plot running through with cliff hangers that all came together to form the ending. Much like the Marvel films. However in the 7****th**** Child I will be focusing on Loki and Speki's relationship and what drew them together at different times in their lives rather than working towards a big ending. Just thought I would let you know.**

**Also I plan to upload the first chapter in exactly a week, so expect an email or a new story on my profile page in 7 days time (okay there are too many 7s in this author's note).**

**Last thing, this is a one shot about what if, henceforth the title of...what if.**

**As a writer I had a plan for the sequel and I stuck by it, maybe adding a few things in once I started to write. Now me personally I like a happy ending so the ending I did where she doesn't end up with Loki surprised myself more than you can imagine. However because I love my happy endings so much and this little snippet just wouldn't leave my head, well it lead to this one shot. **

**Enjoy.**

**Vex**

"_You can't leave me" Samantha said with a flash of Loki's dying face in front of her. The scene flashed to another._

"_Use your mind call for it" Loki's bodiless voice whispered to her as she stood in the middle of a SHIELD room._

"_I'm sorry." The next scene is her lying down reaching out to Coulson as his life slowly left his body._

"_If I didn't have to go to work I would find wherever the hell you are and drag you home myself. You better be home by the time I get back." The memory of her father slamming the phone down on her, the last time she ever talked to him._

"_It never gets any easier" Coulson told her as she flashed into the halls of Valhalla._

_Now she looked down at the blood covering her hands as Stein's body lay beneath hers. Next Jeffeson stood tall over her._

"_Worse than dead." His voice seeped into her ears like a poison slowly polluting her vision. Once cleared she faced Gareth whose gun pointed at her head._

_"I can't believe they make the top of the academy class follow round a pathetic little girl." His words like knives._

"_Hey kid will you let the grownups deal with this please." Stark replied lazily to her as she found herself stood in a lab aboard the SHIELD hellicarrier._

"_My dear girl if I wanted you it would be for a test subject why would I spend good money on nothing?" Hughes sneered next. She closed her eyes hoping to wake up. She opened her them to see glass lying around her._

"_Mum." Samantha shook the body next to her despite the pain stabbing in her left side. She could feel her blood leaving her body but right now she didn't care. In this scene she could do nothing but watch. "MUM!"_

_The body rolled on to her and her mother's lifeless eyes looked up._

"_Oh god, oh god." Samantha began to panic as she applied CPR trying to save her mother. Deep down she knew that it was too late. Samantha re lived the scene wishing nothing more than to move on to the next but her mind was cruel. _

_Alien hands grabbed her and wrenched her away from her mother. The voices around her were muffled and distant. Samantha watched as her mother was pulled away from her then her own blackness consumed her._

"_Never doubt that I love you" Loki stood in front of her but to the back drop of nothing as his lone figure stood. Samantha reached out to him but he was too far. The floor gave way beneath her as she fell into another memory._

_"I have seen worlds that no one could imagine but nothing more beautiful than you. I want your face to be the last thing I ever see." She reached down to kiss Loki however her lips met nothing as she opened her eyes to a new scene._

_The crumbling ruins of a once great city lay around her. The once mysterious emerald eyed stranger turned to look at her with a smirk. His feature quickly changed and Samantha turned around to the ice running straight through her heart._

Samantha shot up breathing heavily, eyes wide with fear.

She regained control of herself as she sunk back into the luscious plump pillows. Her mind reeled with all she had seen and re lived but that was to be expected. She was nervous and so she should be, it wasn't everyday you get married.

Sighing she stepped out of bed and walked out on to the balcony letting the fresh air cool the slight sweat that coated her body.

She had been expecting the dreams of course. She never had nightmares when he held her at night but Loki had slept separately from her this evening. Frigga wanted it to be proper meaning the groom wasn't allowed to see the bride 24 hours before the wedding. Samantha had been surprised that this tradition was followed on Asgard been apparently a lot of the traditions for weddings had somehow filtered into the modern day service and that they originated from the realm eternal.

Samantha placed her hands on her head and rested her elbows on the railings. It seemed like only yesterday she lay in the field in England where Loki lay dying. She remembered the exact moment he died and the exact moment he came back to life. His hand had gone limp in hers but only a second later his eyes snapped open as he shot up gasping like Samantha usually did in the morning. Everyone had remained in a quiet state of shock.

"L-Loki?" Samantha had asked. His wide eyes had turned to her before he fell back into the grass. His hands went to his chest and felt the area the bullet had hit him but the only signs of the injury were that of the blood on his armour.

"Brother?" Thor had then asked with hope blossoming in his voice.

Loki had remained silent for a few moments longer and Samantha could see him processing the last few moments also.

"What the hell just happened?" Fury asked too impatient to wait. Samantha looked though to what Loki had been reliving.

"He was Valhalla" She had said looking at Loki as he looked at her. "But when he got there it was as if someone pushed him back sending him back here making him alive again." Samantha paused as she got the faint glimpse of the person who pushed Loki back down. "Coulson" She breathed with a small smile on her face.

"Does that mean that Loki isn't dead then?" Stark asked.

"Yes it means that Loki isn't dead." Samantha had said being too happy at the time to even think about giving Stark a sarcastic response. "The bullet didn't kill him."

She had hugged him then. Unable to contain her joy she had leapt onto Loki wrapping her arms around his waist holding him tight to her. She had been given a second chance with him and she wasn't going to let him go this time.

The next few days were a blur with Hughes having his sentenced lengthened and Samantha along with Loki clearing Gareth's mind of any control the once great computer tech had over him. Samantha was grateful that Loki and Gareth had decided on a silent truce when she was with them though she could feel the hate towards the other man radiate of each of them.

Within 72 hours of taking Jeffeson and his goons down her and Loki were free to go. Loki had only needed to be seen by the doctors for no more than 20 minutes before they declared he was perfectly healthy. They left quietly only leaving a note for Thor knowing he would try and stop them. Something along the lines of how Asgard could help but both Loki and Samantha knew it couldn't.

They found their own secluded spot just the two of them as they dealt with their own demons. At times they had clashed as neither never truly understood what the other was feeling but more than anyone else. After 3 years of one another they felt it time to return to Asgard and their life. Both were content to stay as they were but both knew they could not escape the rest of humanity forever.

Quickly upon their arrival Frigga had taken upon herself to organise their wedding. Samantha didn't want anything big but unfortunately Frigga was more along the lines of the whole of Asgard attending the service. Loki had tried to reason with his mother as his ideas were similar to Samantha's on what the wedding should be but both feared the women had not been deterred in the slightest.

Loki and she had settled quickly back into Asgard life. Loki did not have to return to his cage instead being a free man. Samantha remembered waiting in the library for him to return from a long conversation with his mother, father and brother soon after they arrived. Samantha could have listened to the conversation through Loki's eyes but gave him the privacy he deserved. Once the conversation had been dealt with a weight seemed lifted over Asgard as the royal family repaired all broken bonds.

"Lady Samantha?" A timid voice called behind her. Recognising the voice of her hand maid Samantha realised it was time. She still found it odd to have other people waiting on hand and foot for her and generally she didn't use them but sometimes she was grateful for an extra pair of hands.

"I'm out here Bera." She told the young hand maiden as she walked back into the room. The girl's blonde hair was scraped back into a bun. Her clear blue eyes contrasted with the black of her gown she was wearing. "So what's first?"

"I believe her Lady Frigga has scheduled for you to bathe my lady." The girls head was bowed slightly. No matter how much she tried the girl would not open up in her presence.

"Well then I better have a bath." Samantha said before heading over to her bathroom. "Bera do you have any idea what my dress is like? I understand Frigga wanting to plan everything but I would like some idea at what I will be wearing to my own wedding."

"I have none my lady."Bera shook her head.

"I'll just have to wait and see then." Samantha said heading into the bathroom and running a bath. Her hands calming swirled the water around without a conscious thought on what she was doing. Bera was most likely in her room preparing for what Samantha felt would be the longest hours of her life. She never liked to get dressed up and already had experienced the hands of the Aesir maids as they prepared her for banquets. This would surely be a whole new level as this was her wedding.

Her wedding.

The idea sacred her beyond belief. She had pushed it to the back of her mind having other things to focus on but now here it was presented to her with no other escape. She wanted nothing more than to be with Loki in every way possible but that didn't stop her from fearing the idea of no way out. No human being liked to be cornered.

She slipped off her nightwear and stepped into the warm waters of the bath letting is sooth her body. Sinking her head she closed her eyes missing Loki every moment. Normally by now they would have woken up and be getting ready for breakfast. Followed by sparing on most days then helping the All-Father with matters in Asgard. Odin said that since she was soon to become a princess of Asgard- something she still didn't like the sound of but it also showed how Loki had been forgiven as he was still seen as a prince of Asgard- that she must help decided the matters of the kingdom. Most days it dulled her with the only entertainment coming from Loki as they communicated through their minds. Then usually in the afternoon they would go to the library or an evening walk. Loki still had so much to show her about Asgard. They did do things separately as they weren't joined at the hip, everyone needs their space but generally the two spent the majority of their time together.

It had been at the evening meal last night when Samantha had last seen him. Frigga had dragged him off to his old room to spend the night away from her with Thor and the warriors three under Frigga's orders to keep him away. Samantha smiled at the memory of his fleeting kiss and a wink before he was taken from her side.

Samantha stepped out of the bath surprised that Loki had not tried anything so far to see her. She wouldn't have protested if he had come in to join her in the middle of the night but alas he didn't. Samantha wrapped a towel around herself as she went back into her bedroom.

4 Other maids had now joined Bera each one scurrying around her room.

"Urm..." Each one stopped exactly what they were doing and looked at her. Samantha felt herself blush but carried on nonetheless. "I was wondering whether I could have any breakfast? Also would I be allowed to train this morning?"

"Breakfast will be here momentarily my lady. The queen had requested that you stay in your room all day until the service." Bera told her. By requested though Samantha knew she had ordered. She also answered the question that Samantha could not go out and train as she must remain in her room. Of course Loki would be allowed to wander around the palace while she was stuck in here. Her room wasn't awful, far from it. It was large and luxurious but Samantha wanted to walk in the gardens to clear her head or train to focus her mind and rid herself of doubt.

Samantha nodded her head at the maids before they returned to running around her. She walked to her closet taking only underwear before returning to the bathroom. She got changed and placed a dressing gown around her before returning to her room. A new addition had been added in the form of Frigga.

"Samantha you haven't slept." Frigga said rushing over and placing her petit hand gently on Samantha's face. It tilted her head to the side slightly focusing on the bags under her eyes.

"I have." She argued but the woman just looked at her. "But not a lot."

"Nightmares again?" The woman's eyes turned soft.

"One or two." Samantha smiled lightly.

"Well you do not have to worry about a thing. These girls are the best in the realm and shall only emphasis the beauty everyone knows you already posses." Frigga smiled kindly at her and guided her to a chair. To one side sat a table with food that Samantha gladly began to nibble on. The other a large array of machines that would be used on her hair and more make up than she had ever seen.

Samantha closed her eyes as she felt the woman begin to work. She also noticed the lack of mirrors around her. Probably so she couldn't protest she thought.

"_How does it feel Loki that in mere hours you will be tied to one woman for the rest of your existence?" Fandral asked Loki who sat opposite him on the breakfast table. The small group consisted of the two princes; the warriors three and the Lady Sif. Samantha sat off to the side watching. Nowhere does it say that the bride can't see the groom before a wedding. And this technically doesn't count as she's not really there she told herself._

"_I've always been tied to just one woman." Loki reminded him taking a drink._

"_As I remember correctly brother there was that fling with Sigyn." Thor said._

"_That woman meant nothing more to me than a smile does to Hogun." Loki remarked. Everyone at the table laughed apart from Hogun. "The poor girl got into her own deluded head that there was something between us when there wasn't. It infuriates me beyond end that the mortals believe it was she who was there for me in times of hardship when it was always Speki and now Samantha."_

"_Now hang on, you did invite her to that banquet one time." Fandral told him._

"_Only because you had asked Speki." Loki said._

"_Yes well her father did always intimidate me." Fandral admitted._

"_Fandral who does not intimidate you?" Sif asked causing the group to laugh again apart from Hogun and Fandral._

"_Yes well we all can't be Thor who feels no Fear." Fandral retorted._

"_I feel fear." Thor said defensively. "Have you ever seen my mother on a bad day?" The group nodded in agreement. "I actually feel sorry for Lady Samantha now. No doubt Frigga has already started her beauty preparations."_

"_Therefore I should be allowed to go comfort Samantha as she deals with mother." Loki told him._

"_Nice try brother but your silver tongue will not work on me today. I am under strict orders from the all-father himself." Thor said seriously. He paused for a moment. "They came directly from Mother, Father told me."_

_The group burst into smiles and Samantha smiled also. _

She heard someone calling her name and she opened her eyes to see a new hand maiden looking at her.

"Excuse me my Lady but from now on we ask that your mind remains in the room as we prepare for the wedding. Lady Frigga has asked so. We have done your eyes already so there will be no need for you to close them again." The young woman looked frightened at the tone she had used but Samantha only smiled.

"Directly from Frigga that one?" She asked. The maid just nodded her head. "Thought so."

The next three hours were longer than any other hours she had ever spent. The only event had been Frigga coming back in to deliver the dress. Samantha was still yet to see it as it remained in a bag and only when she was ready and had it on would she see it. Samantha only made one request throughout the preparations.

"Can you make my scar visible please?" Samantha asked. The woman apply something to her cheek looked oddly at her. "I know you'll try and cover it up but I don't want that. It's part of who I am." She just nodded before returning to work.

The time finally came for Samantha to step into her dress. The maids helped her get it on. Frigga returned to the room gasping when she saw her. Samantha tried not to get annoyed because the mirror was still yet to be placed in front of her.

"You look beautiful my child. A princess of Asgard." Frigga told her. Samantha felt herself blush under her gaze and compliment.

"My lady." Samantha turned around to Bera who had called her. Her eyes did not reach her though as she took in the sight before her reflected in the mirror.

Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun at her side with a curl running down the other side of her face. Her hair almost looked golden in the light but with the dark undertone of her naturally light brunette hair, caramel blonde some may call it. A veil was placed on her head that ran down to the back of her neck and fell on her shoulders. She knew that when she walked down the aisle it would be placed on her face for Loki to pull back.

Next her eyes wandered down to her face. Her lips were full and a pale pink that shimmered matching perfectly with the light shade of blush that fell onto her cheeks. Her skin seemed flawless and free from all blemished apart from the scar that travelled down one side of her face. Grateful that it had been kept in Samantha next looked at her eyes. They were framed by the light shade of a light brown and thin line of eye liner. Her eyelashes were long and thick and blacker than she had ever seen them.

Her dress was pure white and satin and curved in all the right places. It was one shoulder however the other half of her chest where the material stopped was lace that was a sleeve all the way down her arm. The lace was so fine Samantha was scared that if she touched it, it would break. It had intricate details and Samantha knew it had been handmade. The dress reached the floor but Samantha placed her foot out to see the small heeled white open toe shoe that was on her foot. She realised that her hands and feet had been painted in an almost French pedicure way but there was a slight glow to them, an Asgard technique that she couldn't describe.

Samantha was speechless.

"Lady Sama—" Thor's voice cut off as he entered the room looking at Samantha. She twirled around to face him and as she did so her dress lifted ever so slightly outwards in a circle. "You look stunning Lady Samantha."

"Thank you Thor. You look very handsome in your armour." She told him. His cape looked freshly washed as he was wore his full ceremonial armour. Samantha was glad his helmet could not been seen. She had made sure Frigga had banned helmets from the wedding, especially Loki's.

"I'll see you there." Frigga smiled before leaving. The venue was still a mystery to Samantha as well. She could feel her stomach tighten in knots.

"Thank you." Samantha turned to the maids in the room who all stood off to the side. "You—I—wow, just thank you." The 6 maids curtsey and bowed their heads before leaving the room. Samantha was glad she saw smiles grace their lips.

"Lady Samantha we must leave." Thor told her holding her arm out for her. She took it and wrapped her arm around his.

"Don't you know Thor it is tradition that the bride turn up late." She told him as they walked.

"I did not but will know for the future." Thor said. His smile was small though.

"You miss her." Samantha commented on.

"Who?" Thor asked.

"Thor I know about Jane, it was the only reason you would look on the SHIELD computers." Samantha told him. Defeated Thor hung his head and smiled sadly.

"I am upset Father would not let me visit her while on Midgard. I am happy for both you and Loki but seeing you both getting happily married just makes me think of Jane." He sighed.

"Well then now would be a good time to tell you that Loki and I have been working on my watch device." Thor looked at her but she carried on talking. "We were going to tell you once we had double checked our calculations and were positive it would work. You see we returned to Asgard not with Loki's magic on its own. We combined it with that of my watch and we believe we could do it again leading you back to Jane."

An enormous smile broke on Thor's face as she told him the news.

"I thought you might like that one big guy." Samantha said. They came to a pair of doors and Samantha could hear talking on the other side. The two stopped outside when a guard motioned for them to. He left them and soon Samantha could hear the room turn silent. "Thank you for giving me away. I had hoped my father would do this one day but plans change."

"It was an honour for you to ask me. You will now be my sister Samantha and never forget that." Thor said smiling at her. Her soon-to-be brother-in-law took his arm out from hers and reached up behind her head to place the veil in front of her face. His smile grew even wider as he roped her arms back through his and the door opened.

The room was large. Larger than Samantha would have liked but definitely smaller than what she thought Frigga had intended.

The crowd stood up to welcome her as a tune played somewhere in the distance. She zoned all that out though as she just looked straight ahead at the groom. He seemed more regal and handsome than ever wearing his full ceremonial armour. His green cape behind him emphasising the emeralds he had as eyes. His jet black hair was slicked back and his hands came to be placed crossed in front of him. Samantha let out a small sigh of relief that Loki had left the helmet in his room. He turned to look at her and his mask broke. A smile of pure joy lit his face as she walked towards him.

Samantha quickly joined him handing her bouquet to Sif who stood off to the left, her only bridesmaid. She turned to Thor who let go of her arm and went to stand in Loki's best man spot. The titles were slightly different on Asgard but Samantha liked the positions she gave everyone in her head.

She stepped up and turned to Loki who now had a smirk on his face. He reached and pulled her veil back over her head. His eyes widen taking in her face. Samantha could feel herself smirking also at his reaction.

_You look beautiful_ He told her through their minds. Samantha felt herself blush. _I love it when you blush._

_Well I love it when you smirk. _She said with that very smirk on his face.

_I love you._

_And I love you._

Loki took her hands in his as they both turned to face Odin. Each said their vows which were similar to ones back on Earth but with slight changes. The rings were exchanged. Two simple silver rings instead of gold, each one gliding effortlessly in to place. Soon it was over.

"I pronounce you Loki Odinson God of Mischief and Chaos and Samantha Jennings Goddess of Wisdom and Intelligence, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Odin declared.

Loki kissed her gently on the lips encircling his hands around her waist. Her hands wrapped around his neck. Both were content with not moving from that position but soon the clapping reached their ears and they broke apart both with smiles on their faces. She entwined her hands in his as they walked down the aisle as a married couple.

Neither one regretting anything about this day or about each other.


End file.
